


Paradise

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Robin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You'll find here the BruDick's paradise, literally. Wanna see?Querido lector, en esta historia encontrarás el Paraíso BruDick, literalmente ¿Quieres verlo?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> My mother tongue is the Spanish... I hope you guys can understand me. I'm learning English but I'm still improving it. 
> 
> Well... Enjoy the content!
> 
> BruDick shippers hispanohablantes, esta historia también está en español. Espero que puedan cooperar ❤️

Well this is the thing...  
I bet you’ve noticed that on Facebook the BruDick doesn’t have a group or page like other ships, so my friend Noctulier (who writes about the ship in Spanish) and I created a group so that everyone who wants to join can post content, have fun and together make a place where we can share and grow the ship.  
In the group you’ll be able to upload images, videos, drabbles, memes, promote and notify the updates of your BruDick fanfics, share your theories and opinions of the ship, etc, etc.

So we wanted you to join.

This is the link <https://www.facebook.com/groups/212725843167921/?ref=share>

Or you can search it on facebook as BruDick's paradise

Bueno, esta es la cuestión...  
Apuesto a que han notado que en facebook el BruDick no tiene un grupo o página como otras ships, así que mi amiga Noctulier (quien escribe de la ship en español) y yo creamos un grupo para aue todos los que quieran unirse puedan publicar contenido, divertirse y entre todos hacer un lugar en donde todos podamos compartir y hacer crecer la ship.   
En el grupo podrán subir imagenes, videos, drabbles, memes, promocionar y avisar las actulizaciones de sus fanfics BruDick, comoartir sus teorías y opiniones de la ship, etc, etc. 

Así que esperamos que se unan.   
  
Este es el link <https://www.facebook.com/groups/212725843167921/?ref=share>

O pueden buscarlo en Facebook como BruDick's paradise.   
  


These are the group rules/Estás son las reglas del grupo.   
  


RULES/REGLAS:

1-. RESPECT: If you don't like any opinion, theory, writing or picture, just ignore it and let it be. Also any disrespect or aggression against someone will end up kicking you out (that's definitive expulsion).  
1-. RESPETO: Si alguna opinión, teoría, escrito o imagen no te gusta, simplemente ignorarlo y sigue bajando. Cualquier falta de respeto o agresión a alguno de los miembros concluye en expulsión definitiva.

2.- ALL CONTENT MUST REVOLVE AROUND BRUDICK: Pictures, One-shots, memes, etc. All of you can upload/ shared content about other shipps [JayTim, TimKon, JayRoy, DamiTim, etc.] as long as the content is accompanied by BruDick.  
2-. TODO EL CONTENIDO DEBE HACER REFERENCIA AL BRUDICK: Pueden subirse/ compartirse imágenes, One-shot, Fanfics de otros shipps [JayTim, JayRoy, DamiTim, etcétera] siempre y cuando vengan acompañados de contenido BruDick.

3-. VARIETY: It can be shared pictures writings [One-shots, Long Fics, Drabbles, Theories, comments and shipp opinions], comic's moments, videos, memes and other things. The objective of this group is to share and have fun with each other.  
3-. VARIEDAD: Se pueden compartir desde imágenes, escritos [One-shot, Long Fics, Drabbles, Teorías, comentarios, opiniones de la shipp] hasta videos, memes y demás. El objetivo de este grupo es compartir y divertirnos entre todos.

4-. ACTIVITY STATE: All the members have to contribute with content or support (which are reactions and comments), otherwise we'll give you Ban-ban.  
4-. ACTIVIDAD: Todos los miembros tendrán que aportar contenido o apoyar con reacciones y comentarios, de lo contrario les daremos Ban-ban.

5-. CENSORSHIP: Pictures with +18 content must have their respective censure, otherwise Lord Facebook will sanction us as a group.  
5-. CENSURA: Las imágenes con contenido +18 deben venir con su respectiva censura, de lo contrario Zucaritas nos va a sancionar como grupo.

6-. IF SOMEONE DOESN'T FOLLOW THE RULES, THAT PERSON WILL GET A REPRIMAND. IF THE MEMBER CONTINUES TO BRAKE THE RULES... WILL BE EXPELLED FROM THE GROUP.

6-. CUALQUIER PERSONA QUE ROMPA LAS REGLAS RECIBIRÁ UN LLAMADO DE ATENCIÓN, SIN EMBARGO, SI SIGUE VIOLANDO LAS NORMAS DE CONVIVENCIA SE GANARA SU EXPULSIÓN DEFINITIVA DEL GRUPO.

  
This is from the group/ Esto es del grupo.   
  


Well... Thank you all 😊❤️  
  



End file.
